Ballet désaxé
by Midori.Sae
Summary: Eren vient de déménager,cependant alors qu'il contrarié par ce changement il rejoint le cours de danse classique, sa passion depuis toujours. Toutefois, son professeur se trouve être un danseur très sévère à la classe folle, Levi Ackerman. Il va donc se retrouvé confronté à des sentiments contradictoires et troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un os héhé. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour tous vos commentaires trop mignon sur mon précédent OS. Là je suis dans un thème un peu moins triste, mais il y'aura quand même des passages un peu fort en émotion négative, mais c'est le cas pour pas mal d'histoire d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je suis toute contente de poster ce premier chapitre.**

 **Dire que je poste aujourd'hui alors que Benjamin Millepied quitte l'opéra de Paris :'(. Je peux pas dire que c'est un hommage XD, genre "bonjour, une fic d'amatrice ereri yaoi, quel bel hommage non ?". Bref, donc non ce n'est pas du tout un hommage haha.**

 **D'ailleurs à tout ceux qui vont à la Paris expo manga ce week-end je vous souhaite de passer un très bon moment :) !**

 **Allez, je me tais un peu.**

* * *

Dans un énième soupir je sortais un carton du coffre l'installant contre mon torse. Mon regard se porta vers l'avant, sur cette maison, ma nouvelle maison qui plus est. Je resserrais mon carton contre moi, je n'avais jamais été fan du changement. Mon ancien chez-moi me plaisait bien, on n'avait jamais été à l'étroit, il était chaleureux, et surtout j'avais grandi dedans. Là, je faisais face à un façade propre, parfaite…froide.

Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir que je m'y habitue.

Je m'étais élancé tout droit, le carton que je tenais était si lourd, que je me dépêchais d'avancer pour pouvoir le poser le plus tôt possible. Mais arrivé à la moitié du chemin, le poids qui était entre mes bras disparut. Mon père venait de me le prendre.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper des cartons. Ta mère t'attend dans la cuisine, elle veut te parler. » Secouant mes bras, je souriais à mon père faiblement. Non pas spécialement pour le carton, mais parce que je voyais qu'il se sentait encore mal. Quand il m'avait annoncé sa mutation, et du coup le déménagement, ça avait fini en dispute.

L'ambiance était tendue, alors je ne m'étais pas éternisé. J'avais simplement hocher de la tête, puis avait rejoint l'entrée, la porte étant grande ouverte. Au détour du couloir, j'avais vu qu'effectivement ma mère m'attendait derrière le bar de la cuisine.

J'avais un peu traîné des pieds puis m'était installé sur un des tabourets.

« Tu voulais me parler maman ? ». Elle eut un sourire puis posant son sac devant moi, elle en sortit une feuille qu'elle me tendit ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Sans même prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'elle me donnait je l'interrogeais du regard. Elle posa ses mains sur la planche de travail me répondant avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je sais que le déménagement ne t'enchante pas trop…. » Elle désigna la feuille du regard. « Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ici il y'à un conservatoire, tu vas pouvoir reprendre les cours de danse classique. » J'avais plissé des yeux, puis j'avais mis la feuille à la hauteur de mes yeux. _Inscription au cours de danse classique_. J'étais resté perplexe pendant un instant, puis ma respiration s'était emballé et le regard toujours plongé sur le papier je m'extasiais :

« C'est génial ! » Je continuais de répéter cette exclamation dans un murmure. J'étais trop troublé pour afficher une émotion claire. J'avais juste cet embrassement dans la poitrine tandis que mes yeux dévoraient le formulaire. La voix de ma mère ne m'apparut que faiblement en comparaison, tant j'étais chamboulé.

« Ce soir il y'à un cours, il faudrait que tu ailles porter ces papiers et régler certains détails avec ton professeur de ce que m'a dit l'administration. » Je regardais aussitôt ma tenue et vit avec horreur que je portais un vieux jogging et un débardeur qui baillait. Ouhla, j'allais devoir changer de vêtements…et prendre une douche aussi. Je sentais mes cheveux me coller au visage et je puais la sueur. Acquiesçant, je ramenais les papiers contre moi.

« Hum, à quelle heure commence le cours ? ». Elle m'annonça l'horaire le plus calmement possible.

« 19h30 ». Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge que mon père avait installée plus tôt dans la journée et paniqua en voyant l'heure affichée. Je me retournais furieux vers ma mère.

« Maman, il est 19h27 ! ». Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de retourner à ces cartons pour installer la vaisselle.

« Dans ce cas demande à ton père de faire vite… » Je m'étais apprêté à l'engueuler car elle savait à quel point la danse classique était important pour moi. Toutefois, je n'avais clairement pas le temps, alors je m'étais ravisé resserrant la mâchoire.

« Dire que j'ai une tenue pareil, super impression ! ». Malgré le sarcasme dans mes propos elle se contenta d'hocher des épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tienne spécialement rigueur. » Je m'étais figé sur l'instant, mon corps encore retourné prêt à sortir.

« …il ? » Mes jambes étaient tendues attendant nerveusement la réponse.

« Oui, apparemment c'est un homme qui enseigne. » Quand elle confirma ma crainte, j'avais détalé ne prenant même plus la peine de l'écouter. J'allais allez arriver en retard à coup sûr, et il fallait que ce soit un homme. Mon cœur me bourdonnait déjà aux oreilles, je paniquais comme jamais. Je n'avais jamais eu de cours avec un homme pour la danse, et honnêtement ça m'effrayait aussi bien que ça m'excitait.

Une fois sorti dehors, j'avais pressé mon père lui expliquant vaguement le problème. Et vu comment j'étais essoufflé j'avais bien vu qu'il n'avait rien compris. Cependant, il avait saisi l'essentiel et posant un carton à terre il se dirigea vers la voiture sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Au premier bip sonore je m'étais jeté sur la portière pour m'engouffrer dans la voiture ce qui fit rire mon père. Remarquant mon stress, il avait fait l'effort de démarrer plutôt vite. Enfin, pas encore assez à mon goût. Je regardais avec affolement les paysages, je ne savais strictement pas où on était, c'était horriblement frustrant.

« Papa, va plus vite, c'est limité qu'à 90, tu peux accélérer ! » Il me réprima me rappelant l'importance de la sécurité ce qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi. Par manie malsaine je mordillais mon pouce, j'étais sous tension, bêtement en plus je m'imaginais des milliers de visages pour mon professeur. Mais je me préparais déjà à être déçu, parce que dans le fond, quand j'avais su que c'était un homme, j'avais eu pleins d'espoirs.

Et puis, merde quoi, j'aurais tellement préféré me préparer à l'avance. Là, j'étais obligé de me lancer sans rien savoir. Je détestais le fait de devoir improviser comme ça à la dernière minute. Même si dans un sens, je savais que si on m'avait prévenu à l'avance je n'aurais pas su me décider sur les affaires à porter et j'aurais stressé deux fois plus.

Mes pieds se frottaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Quand est-ce que l'on allait arriver ? Pour un peu que le prof soit sévère, j'allais me faire déchirer. Je soupirais, après tout, je n'y allais que pour donner ses papiers et un peu discuter. Enfin, je vais quand même devoir déranger son cours en arrivant en plein milieu. Super. Je laissais ma main s'échouer sur mon visage, en ce moment, rien ne passait comme je le voulais, alors bien sûr que je voulais que ce cours de danse se passe bien, ce serait au moins ça.

Toutefois, alors que je me contrariais, je remarquais avec surprise qu'on s'était arrêté. Je relevais aussitôt la tête pour regarder les alentours. C'était un endroit avec assez de verdure, et en face de moi se trouvait un bâtiment très mignon, rien qui ressemblerait à un gymnase ou un conservatoire. La main de mon père se rabattit sur mon épaule dissipant mes doutes.

« Je te laisse y allez, c'est le bâtiment en face. Bon cours. » Perplexe, j'eu un quart de sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Les pieds au sol, j'observais anxieusement le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant moi. C'était bien là les cours ? Je me retournais une dernière fois vers mon père, celui-ci me fit un geste de la main d'y aller. Mon rythme cardiaque venait d'empirer sérieusement. J'en avais la boule au ventre, être en retard était la pire des situations.

Doucement j'inspirais posant ma main qui tremblait sur la poignée. Je m'étais forcé mentalement à ouvrir la porte puis était entré le pas peu assuré. Je m'étais retrouvé face à un grand couloir avec des pièces qui me semblaient être les vestiaires. Bien, de toute façon je n'avais aucune affaire de danse sur moi, alors ça ne servait à rien. Mon regard se reporta de suite sur la gauche ou je vis une porte vitrée qui donnait sur une grande sale. Ma température venait de chuter d'un coup. La salle de danse.

J'étais étonné de ne pas entendre de musique, finalement il n'avait peut-être pas encore commencé. Avec un peu de chance. Je m'approchais de cette porte pour observer à l'intérieur et sur le coup mes yeux s'émerveillèrent sur la pièce. Elle était immense, lumineuse, et il y'avait un si beau miroir qui s'étalait tout le long du mur. Ici la mairie devait avoir un sacré budget pour la culture.

Mais je vis aussi un groupe de fille, sûrement les élèves, peu d'entre elle me semblait sympathique. Elles avaient ce genre de sourire typiquement féminin sur le visage, le moqueur et hautain. Bien sûr, je ne vis aucun garçon. D'ailleurs ou était mon pr-

Oh.

Par nécessiter ou par réflexe, je n'aurais su dire, ma prise s'était resserrée brutalement sur la poignée. J'aurais bien pu croire que mon cerveau s'éteint, tant j'avais ressenti d'émotions en une seconde. Pour tout dire, mon professeur avait une classe folle et était vraiment mais alors vraiment beau. Alors j'avais ressenti dans un premier temps une certaine excitation. Toutefois, il était également très intimidant. Et ça, ça me tétanisait encore plus à l'idée d'entrer. Surtout qu'il venait de se mettre à crier, je crois qu'il s'énervait contre quelque chose.

Il ne m'attendait quand même pas, si ? J'eu un violent coup de stress d'un coup. Je me retrouvais donc paralysé sur place n'osant pas bouger. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Merde, pourquoi je ne suis pas arrivé en avance…

Et là son regard croisa le mien, j'eu l'impression de mourir sur le vif. Dans des mouvements paniqués, j'avais tenté d'ouvrir la porte. Mes gestes étaient assez maladroits alors j'avais mis un peu de temps. Mon dieu, je devais avoir l'air tellement ridicule. Une fois dans la pièce, tout le monde me dévisagea, et j'entendais certaines filles glousser. Le prof me fixait dubitatif. J'avais donc avancé avec un peu de mal vers lui. Je m'étais arrêté quand même à une bonne distance, il dégageait quelque chose de trop fort pour que je puisse m'avancer plus.

« Euh…désolé…je suis en retard…je-.. » Son regard se balada sur moi de haut en bas ce qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. J'étais horriblement gêné de cette attitude. J'entendu alors enfin sa voix.

« Les cours de boxe c'est de l'autre côté de la rue, jeune homme. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les rires dans la pièce augmentèrent. On se foutait de moi là ? Etant assez perdu, je lui avais tendu les feuilles que ma mère m'avait données et étrangement les rires cessèrent.

« Je viens pour les cours de danse classique. Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. L'administration m'a dit de passer ici pour vous remettre ces papiers. » Ses yeux qui me troublaient depuis tout à l'heure quittèrent enfin les miens pour lire ce que je lui avais donné. A un moment il hocha de la tête et je cru apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement, il me tendit sa main ce qui me fit avoir un léger sursaut.

« Levi Ackerman, je serais ton professeur cette année. » Je ravalais ma salive avant de lui serrer la main. Sa voix avait vraiment un éclat particulier, et il me semblait même qu'il avait un léger accent.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Eren Jaeger. » Il posait les papiers sur un piano qui était derrière lui, je ne l'avais pas remarqué comme un idiot.

« Tu as déjà dansé auparavant ? » Je me tendais à la question. Je me mettais la pression sûrement pour rien.

« J'étais en troisième cycle dans mon ancien conservatoire. Mais je n'ai pas dansé depuis deux ans, comme il avait fermé. » Il murmura un « parfait » dans le vague avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs sur le sol en face des danseuses. Il me désigna le sol du regard.

« Assis-toi. » Hésitant j'étais venu m'asseoir non loin de lui, un peu en retrait des filles. Il avait devant lui une sorte de cahier de présence je crois. C'est bête, mais ça m'avait chamboulé de le voir écrire mon nom dessus. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire ce qui sema la panique en moi.

« Tu tombes très bien Eren. Je m'énervais tout à l'heure parce que notre seul garçon venait de nous lâcher alors que je lui avais prévu un rôle principal dans le spectacle de fin d'année. » Ça me faisait bizarre qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Dans un sens, je me sentais vraiment privilégié d'être un de ces élèves, depuis que j'étais entré ici j'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas être à la hauteur pour ce cours.

J'en avais profité pour observer un peu plus mon professeur. Il avait vraiment un physique particulier, il avait presque un côté effrayant tant il semblait irréel. Ses traits étaient fins, mais extrêmement dur. Il avait une peau très lisse d'une qualité rare. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux, déjà parce que quand il vous regardait, c'était une sensation puissante. C'était comme si, il vous mettait à nu seulement avec son regard. Mais aussi, l'aspect était presque incroyable. Une jolie forme amande, avec un iris d'un bleu nuit brillant et une pupille très petite. Il était indéniablement beau.

Il faisait l'appel, quand je remarquais qu'une des filles présente parlait de moi à son ami puisque j'avais entendu mon prénom, mais je n'avais pas perçu le contenu. Qu'importe, j'étais beaucoup trop excité pour m'en soucier.

Il posa son stylo, et s'adressa de nouveau à moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais un peu plus relevé pour mieux l'écouter.

« Il y'à cours le lundi de 19h30 à 21h00, et le jeudi de 19h00 à 20h30. » Il attrapa l'enveloppe que je lui avais confié précédemment puis en sorti un chèque. « Le chèque de 70euros en complément c'est pour la tenue. Comme je suis un peu pointilleux, je préfère l'acheter moi directement. Alors j'aurais besoin que me donne ta taille pour le haut, le bas, et ta pointure. » J'étais un peu embarrassé de donner ainsi mes mesures. Mais rien que de savoir qu'il allait passer du temps à choisir ma tenue m'avait fait oublié ce ressentiment.

« Pour le haut je fais du m, du s pour le bas, et je fais du 42 en pointure. » Il nota tout ça sur son carnet puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Les autres élèves s'étaient levées et étaient déjà installées près des barres. Par mimétisme, je m'étais mis debout, mais je n'allais pas me mettre avec les filles pour danser. Je ne suis même pas en tenue. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'aime pas ce genre de situation.

Je me tournais pour observer mon professeur qui tentait de régler la chaîne hifi derrière lui. Cette même boule de stress refit surface, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une personne m'intimidait autant. En temps normal, je me serais avancé vers lui et lui aurait demandé ce que je devais faire. Mais avec lui ça m'était impossible.

Alors qu'il avait cessé de brancher des câbles et qu'il s'était baissé pour fouiller dans ces cd, j'avais pris mon courage en main et m'était avancé devant lui. Il avait senti ma présence puisqu'il releva son visage dans ma direction. En plus de mon corps qui s'était emballé, mes tempes semblaient me brûler. Pourquoi je me m'étais dans un tel état ? J'avais frotté de façon gêné mon épaule avant de poser ma question, durant laquelle j'avais évité de croiser ses yeux, ridicule.

« Je peux rester regarder ? » Il afficha un air perplexe se mordant la lèvre inférieure toujours me regardant. Puis comme tout à l'heure ses yeux me détaillèrent de haut en bas, ça commençait vraiment à venir gênant. Enfin, il s'arrêta assez vite et se releva un cd en main.

« C'est vrai que ta tenue ne va pas du tout. » Les mots dans sa bouche sonnaient incroyablement froid. Mais, sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'aimais les entendre. Ils étaient forts et puissants, peu de gens avaient une telle voix. Il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le boîtier de la chaîne semblant réfléchir.

« Mais j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu donnes. » Mes épaules s'étaient haussées de surprise. Voir ce que je donne ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver là maintenant. Rien de l'imaginer scruter le moindre de mes mouvements me faisait manquer d'air. Il attrapa vivement son cahier, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées, puis il interpella violement une fille.

« Mikasa tu fais du 38 ? Passe ton legging à Jaeger, de toute façon tu n'en as pas besoin. » La fille en question, lui lança un de ces regards, mais je la comprenais, elle devait sûrement le mettre pour cacher ses jambes, moi-même étant assez pudique, je n'aurais pas apprécié. Nos regards se croisèrent, et honnêtement je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fut le plus gêné, elle avait même rougi d'un coup, ce qui fit rire bêtement les autres filles.

J'avais passé outre puis m'étais avancé jusqu'à cette Mikasa. Une fois devant elle, celle-ci enleva son legging d'un mouvement peu assuré puis me le tendit le visage encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Je l'attrapais perplexe réalisant que c'était un mi-cuisse.

« Merci, désolé de te l'emprunter, je le laverais avant de te le rendre. » Elle hocha la tête vivement.

« Non, non, c'est bon…je le laverais, c'est pas grave si tu transpire dedans… » Elle semblait horriblement gênée, alors je lui avais fait un grand sourire, mais c'était encore pire, elle avait sursauté se rattrapant à la barre. Ne souhaitant pas la déranger plus, je m'étais éloigné pour me rendre aux vestiaires, mais je réalisais soudain que mon débardeur était 10 fois trop grand. J'avais alors interpellé mon professeur.

« Monsieur ? Pour le haut… ? » Il me regarda avant de faire un geste qui m'avait fait paniqué intérieurement. Il venait d'enlever son haut ne restant qu'en débardeur moulant. Mes jambes étaient devenues du coton en voyant son buste aussi dévoilé. Pour le coup, ça aurait été à moi de lui proposer le cours de boxe de l'autre côté de la rue. Je n'avais jamais vu un danseur avec un corps pareil.

Mon esprit s'était embrouillé quand il m'avait lancé son tee-shirt qui sentait un parfum chaud semblable à l'amande, son odeur en somme. J'allais lui dire que je le laverais, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« Va directement te changer aux vestiaires, et au fait, ne m'appelle plus Monsieur seulement Levi. » J'étais assez décontenancé par sa dernière remarque. Levi donc ? Très sincèrement, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout l'appeler par son prénom, pas quelqu'un comme lui…J'avais donc juste acquiescé me dépêchant de retourner aux vestiaires. Entre les regards posés sur moi, et la tension présente dans mes membres, la porte me sembla horriblement lourde. Mais une fois dans le couloir, tout le stress que j'avais accumulé chuta d'un coup.

Je m'étais rendu dans le vestiaire le plus proche, il y'avait déjà des affaires disposées. Vu le type de vêtements ça devait être celui des filles. Tant pis, je ne suis pas à ça près…Posant les affaires prêtées sur le petit banc en face de moi, je me déshabillais. Le tissu qui frottait sur ma peau me donnait des frissons, à quel point mes muscles s'étaient crispés ? Une fois presque nu, je m'étais empressé d'enfiler le legging pour voir à quel point il était moulant. J'eu presque un rire nerveux en remarquant que déjà au niveau des cuisses il me serait un peu. Super.

Puis j'avais attrapé du bout des doigts le tee-shirt que le professeur m'avait balancé. Il était encore chaud, c'était assez troublant. Sans réfléchir plus je l'avais mis, pour un peu qu'ils m'attendent. J'étais alors sorti du vestiaire peu confiant, mes pas me guidant vers la salle du cours. Et quand j'ouvris la porte, des rires grotesques des filles qui m'avait pointé du doigt précédemment résonnèrent dans la pièce. Pas besoin d'être intelligent pour deviner qu'elle se moquait de moi. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation, c'était désagréable. Ces rires sonnaient mal à mes oreilles, je les avais trop entendus.

L'une des deux, donna une tape dans le dos de la petite rousse à côté d'elle, et sorti une remarque tellement indécente que j'en avais eu un frisson d'effroi avant de me sentir humilié et honteusement embarrassé.

« Tiens, toi qui aime les grosses. » J'avais presque aussitôt baissé le haut que je portais. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas retourné à un cours de danse classique, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de remarque, c'est vrai que les filles de mon cours sont plus âgées. Mais dans un sens, ça me choquait.

Ne faisant pas plus attention à ce genre de commentaire, je m'étais mis en face de la jeune brune asiatique qui m'avait prêté son bas. J'avais accroché ma main à la barre, tourné face à elle. Elle avait pris des couleurs en remarquant ma présence.

« Merci encore pour le legging. » Elle me fit signe que de la main, visiblement gêné, que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je m'étais penché légèrement vers elle pour lui parler. « Il l'a fait avec vous la barre ? ». Ses doigts caressaient avec hésitation le bois de la barre tandis qu'elle me parlait.

« Oui en général il se met au milieu au début, mais ça lui arrive de nous laisser continuer pour venir faire des corrections. » J'hochais positivement de la tête calmement, toutefois cette information ne me rassurait pas du tout. Je pressentais qu'avec lui les corrections allaient me donner envie de fuir dans un coin. Et puis, là aujourd'hui, vu le contexte, j'aurais son regard brûlant pour moi tout seul. Autant dire que l'expectative était tout sauf confortable.

Une question brûlait mes lèvres depuis tout à l'heure et rien de penser à ça, elle sortit toute seule. « …il est sévère ? ». La jeune fille ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, elle semblait un brin amusée par la question. Elle eut d'ailleurs un sourire assez significatif. Sa réponse eut le don de m'angoisser encore plus.

« Oui très. Et s'il s'énerve, ne vaut mieux pas que ça tombe sur toi. » Je me mordais la lèvre reportant mon regard sur lui. C'est vrai que même physiquement, il faisait en quelque sorte peur. Il était assurément beau, mais il était effrayant, intimidant…bouleversant. Il ressemblait plus à un tueur à gage qu'un danseur à mon avis. Pourtant, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait une classe folle.

La jeune asiatique m'intima de me mettre en première car le prof s'apprêtait à mettre le Cd pour la barre. J'avais exécuté son conseil sans broncher, surtout que toutes les autres filles s'étaient également placées. Je m'étais redressé étirant mon cou, autant avoir une bonne posture dès maintenant. Heureusement devant moi se trouvait une fille aux airs plutôt sérieux, au moins j'aurais quelqu'un sur qui regarder. Même si me tromper dans les pas n'était pas la chose qui me faisait le plus peur.

Avant que je puisse même m'égarer dans mes pensées tourmentées, la musique s'éleva dans la pièce, un prélude de Bach, il me semblait bien. Un frisson d'anxiété me traversa l'échine alors que je voyais le professeur se déplacer à l'avant de la salle, avec une grâce que j'étais sûr de ne jamais atteindre. Aussitôt qu'il fût à l'avant-centre de la pièce, son regard parcouru rapidement les bars.

« Erica, place-toi en première. » Son ton était assez sec pour perturber la jeune fille, qui se plaça immédiatement bafouillant des excuses. Intérieurement je remerciais l'asiatique derrière-moi qui m'avait conseillé de me placer.

Il commença le premier exercice, sûrement des plier, dictant à haute fois les mouvements à exécuter. Sa voix apparaissait si clairement que la suivre était très simple. Et chose que j'appréciais, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Dans mes autres cours, il y'avait toujours des discussions et bavardages qui pouvaient me gêner. Ici, il semblait imposer une autorité naturelle.

Par automatisme, je me surprenais à le regarder pour enchaîner les mouvements. Et si je fuyais son regard, anxieux de son jugement, je m'attardais brièvement sur les muscles de ses épaules, son torse développé, ses jambes...son bassin. J'avalais épais, détournant dans la seconde même mon regard. Je ne devrais pas le regarder aussi éhonteusement, je veux dire, c'est mon professeur, c'est un manque de respect...enfin je crois. Ma main s'enroulait plus vivement sur la barre, je suis vraiment étrange de l'observer comme ça.

Je me reconcentrais sur mes plier, mon esprit ne devrait pas dériver ainsi. Après tout je dois lui montrer le meilleur de moi-même. Ces cours sont trop important pour moi, et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de lui donner une bonne impression. Même si je ne connais pas son niveau d'exigence. Soudain, il s'arrêta se déplaçant dans la salle, ah oui la fille derrière m'avait parlé des corrections. Mon pouls augmenta malgré moi, et de suite mon équilibre fût plus fragile. Par curiosité malsaine, je regardais discrètement vers qui il se dirigeait. La première personne qu'il alla voir, se trouvait être la petite rousse qui s'était faite taquinée précédemment. Elle s'était faite reprendre sur la position de son dos dans ses grands plier.

Il remonta ensuite par le fond de la salle, je détournais alors rapidement mon regard devant moi. Toutefois, dans mon champ de vision, je pouvais toujours l'apercevoir à corriger certaines élèves, sa main se positionnant sur un bassin, une jambe.

 _Et moi ?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation de ma pensée. Je mourrais de honte d'avoir une envie si égoïste. Et puis surtout, ce n'était pas mauvais justement de se faire reprendre ? C'est sûr qu'il est extrêmement classe, quelque part c'est évident que j'ai envie qu'il me remarque. C'est normal non ? Je percevais ses pas se rapprocher, mes muscles se tendaient en prévision, ridicule. Jamais je n'avais autant recherché de propreté dans ma position.

Mais.. Que- ?

Je sentis aussitôt une main remonter du milieu de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, dans un geste ferme et léger. Je n'avais pas pu retenir le frisson visible qui remonta, alors que sursautait.

« Posture parfaite, Eren. Ah, désolé mes mains sont trop froides ? » Mon cœur battait si vite, que la scène me semblait irréelle.

« Euh...non, j'étais juste..surpris. » Il hocha rapidement de la tête, puis me dépassa revenant face à nous pour enchaîner sur les exercices suivants. J'étais persuadé que mes oreilles devaient être rouges. Je suis vraiment un imbécile, suréagir comme ça, ça ne me ressemble pas. Le reste de la barre passa très rapidement, il s'arrêtait quelque fois pour corriger les autres, mais plus aucune fois il ne s'attarda sur moi. Idiotement, je me sentais vexé, il n'y avait point de raison pourtant. Je me mordais la lèvre fixant le sol le regard vague. J'entends l'ensemble des filles reprendre leurs discussions tandis que le professeur était parti changer de cd.

« ...tu sais il ne fait pas très souvent des compliments... » Je me tournais vers la source de voix qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées amères.

« De quoi ? » Je me rendais compte que c'était l'asiatique de tout à l'heure qui venait de me parler. Elle tritura son tee-shirt baissant les yeux.

« Je disais que le prof' faisait rarement des compliments. » Mon cerveau mit du temps avant d'assimiler l'information. Un sourire s'étala aussitôt sur mon visage, ce à quoi elle rigola timidement. Je réalisais alors seulement maintenant que je ne connaissais toujours pas son prénom.

« Ah excuse-moi, euh comment-tu t'appelles ? ». Elle parut l'air surprise, mais finit par sourire, un léger rouge sur ses joues.

« Mikasa. » Ce fût tout ce qu'elle dit gardant son sourire. Je l'appréciais bien. Pour l'instant elle était la seule fille de ce groupe qui me semblait sympathique. Et je crois bien qu'elle restera la seule, les autres...je ne les sens pas. Je suivais Mikasa qui se déplaçait hors de bars pour aller vers la partie dégagée. J'apercevais alors seulement maintenant mon reflet dans le miroir, vu que tout à l'heure j'étais plutôt concentré à suivre les pas correctement. Mes yeux se plissèrent avant que j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes hanches, très resserré. Je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais en face. J'étais encore trop mince. Une sensation froide me parcouru alors que je me remémorais mes années précédentes, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été aussi faible, d'avoir cédé au poids des moqueries, de ma solitude, de mon ennuie...

C'est fini maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais inquiéter mes parents. Je ne veux plus jamais remettre le pied dans un seul hôpital, devoir revoir un nombre incalculable de médecin. Plus jamais.

revint parmi nous, et pour une raison étrange, la boule dans mon estomac se dissipa quand doucement il me frôla en passant. Le vide cédant à un trop pleins d'émotion. Je n'aurais su dire si cela était positif ou négatif. Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres, j'étais vraiment heureux que ma mère m'ait inscrit à ce cours. Ça va me permettre de penser à autre chose. Ouai, ça va être bien.

« Eren tu peux me montrer une double pirouette ? » Je relevais vivement la tête pris au dépourvu. Ma gorge se fit sèche en voyant que l'attention du professeur était entièrement concentrée sur moi. J'avais donc murmurer un oui hésitant avant de me mettre en quatrième me concentrant sur mon regard. Mais en sentant tous les regards sur moi, et particulièrement le sien, c'était comme si je perdais en force. Toutefois, mon pied se soulevait du sol et l'élan de mes bras a répondu instantanément. Je l'avais pris comme repère visuel, et même si ces yeux me brûlaient, j'avais réussi à effectuer deux pirouette en atterrissant sans perdre l'équilibre.

Il me sonda avec un air indéchiffrable ce qui me gênait horriblement. Après tout, je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce que je venais de lui montrer. Mais soudain, il eut un rire éclatant, un éclat vif rayonnant dans ses iris.

« Et bien, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de sympa pour le spectacle de cette année, tu as d'excellent appuis au sol. ». Son ton était si enjoué que l'ensemble du groupe semblait pris d'une certaine euphorie. Moi, j'étais juste pris de court, parce que ce n'était pas face à ces mots que je perdais mes moyens. Néanmoins, l'excitation était contagieuse, puisque j'étais maintenant persuadé que ces spectacles devaient valoir le détour. Je ne l'imaginais point faire quelque chose de bâclé. Je le savais déjà, ça allait être génial.

* * *

Durant le reste du cours, il nous avait fait travailler des adages, réservant pour Jeudi le commencement des chorées du spectacle. Ces adages avaient une forme d'originalité par rapport à ce que j'avais connu, j'étais émerveillé des mouvements déconstruits et si gracieux qu'il pensait à utiliser. C'était une approche si recherchée, le rendu était rapidement incroyable. J'étais dès lors encore plus impatient de découvrir les chorées qu'il avait créé pour ce spectacle.

Quand il annonça la fin du cours j'avais légèrement paniqué intérieurement. L'idée de rentrer chez moi, et de quitter cette pièce m'angoissait. Pourtant, j'étais réellement épuisé, j'avais découvert trop de chose, et avait ressenti des émotions trop fortes durant ce cours. Les autres filles commençaient à quitter la salle, les conversations redevenant bruyantes. J'étais cependant resté sur le parquet n'ayant nullement l'envie de partir.

Puis je réalisais que je portais le pull du prof. Mon corps fut d'un coup remplis d'énergie, et machinalement je m'étais avancé vers lui. Il rassemblait avec minutie ses affaires, puis éteignait les lumières avant de voir que j'attendais après lui. Il fronça des sourcils tout en attrapant sa besace.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander Eren ? » Son air semblait si sérieux, que je me sentais presque ridicule d'allait le voir juste pour son pull.

« Euh...je- par rapport à votre pull..j-je devrais peut être le laver.. ? » Ses traits s'adoucirent aussitôt. Il avança me forçant à le suivre, ont sorti de la pièce, puis il referma la porte de la salle.

« Pas besoin de le laver, tu n'as qu'à me le redonner directement. Je t'attends ici. » Il s'adossa au mur, le couloir étant sombre, les ombres de son visage étaient accentuées. De près, il semblait encore plus incroyable. Mais je me dépêchais de me retourner, l'idée qu'il m'attendait me stressait. Je me précipitais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les vestiaires, mais face à la porte, j'entendis les rires des filles résonner. En me changeant tout à l'heure j'avais complètement omis le fait qu'elles allaient se changer par la suite. Mais rapidement, je fis quelqu'un sortir, et ce fût Misaka, étrangement ça ne m'étonnais pas que ce soit elle la première à sortir du vestiaire.

« Mikasa ! ». Elle s'arrêta net, et en me voyant adopta un sourire gêné.

« Euh...oui, le legging c'est ça ? ». Je me frottais l'arrière de ma nuque ne me sentant pas trop à l'aise.

« Non, j'ai laissé mes affaires dans le vestiaire, et comme les autres se changent. » Elle hocha aussitôt de la tête, ce fût agréable, je n'avais pas eu à m'expliquer plus qu'elle comprit de suite la situation. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et en ressortit tout aussi vite avec mes affaires, me les tendant sans les regarder.

« Tiens, voilà. » Je la remerciais chaleureusement avant de me diriger vers les toilettes, je m'étais pressé pour me changer, car maintenant deux personne attendait après moi. Mais en remettant mes vêtements, je me sentais presque étranger. C'était une sensation désagréable. Qu'importe, je sortais en trombe rendant aussitôt son legging à Mikasa.

« Merci encore pour me l'avoir prêté, je te dis à Jeudi alors. » Elle hocha très brièvement de la tête puis partit aussi vite. Si elle était timide, elle était très agréable comme personne. La regardant partir ma prise se resserra sur le tissu du pull. Allez, j'allais lui redonner puis partir. De toute façon je le revoyais Jeudi. C'est enfantin de ne plus vouloir partir. J'expirais un souffle exténué puis me détournais face au couloir pour le rejoindre.

Dès que je l'aperçus, mes pas furent plus fébriles. J'avais légèrement accéléré pour me trouver face à lui. Il releva d'ailleurs instantanément son regard. Je lui tendais alors son pull sans un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il l'attrapa puis le rangea dans son sac qu'il remit sur ses épaules. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à la sortie. J'avais pu remarquer avec horreur la golf de mon père garée sur le parking. Il rehaussa son col, l'air étant frais, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

« Je suis content que tu te sois inscrit Eren. Je te vois Jeudi. » Suite à ça, il ne me laissa pas même le temps de lui dire au revoir, qu'il était déjà parti se dirigeant sûrement vers son véhicule. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir puisque mon père me klaxonna. Alors avec rage j'avais serré mes poings puis avait couru jusqu'à la voiture de mon père. J'ouvrais la portière puis m'installait, c'était de suite point la même ambiance. Mon père eut un grand sourire.

« Alors ça a été ? » Je ne lui avais pas répondu, étrangement je n'avais même pas envie de lui en parler. J'étais encore trop perturbé.

« Quand on sera à la maison... » C'était la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé à dire pour garder le silence tout le long du trajet. Quand il fût garé devant la maison, je m'étais empressé de sortir pour rentrer. Toutefois, ça ne loupa pas, dès que j'avais fait un pas dans la maison, ma mère était venue à mes devants.

« Alors chéri, dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé ton cours. » Je m'étais figé sur place en premier instant, ensuite j'avais alors pris sur moi pour lui sortir une banalité.

« Très bien, le groupe est vraiment sympa. » Elle sembla se contenter de cette réponse sur le moment, alors j'en avais profité pour m'extirper et remonter dans ma chambre. J'avais monté les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante, et je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Je m'étais débarrassé de toutes mes affaires, la respiration lourde, les jetant dans un coin de la pièce avec énergie, puis me laissait tomber dans mon lit m'enroulant dans mes couvertures. Extérieurement j'étais très calme, mais j'avais besoin d'assimiler, trop de chose se passait dans mon esprit. Des flashs de la salle, des musiques, de la lumière aveuglante, me venaient, mais tout ça finissait pour l'image du professeur qui m'obsédait. Je revoyais en détail chaque contact, chaque remarque, chaque trait de son physique. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Mon sang fulminait vers mes tympans. Cela devenait assourdissant.

J'étais assaillis par les informations, mais je ne comprenais rien.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre :) ! Je m'attellerai à poster la suite le plus vite possible. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon chapitre, bisous :D !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour mon énorme retard. Avec mes résultats de partiel catastrophiques j'ai un peu déprimé et me suis littéralement plongée dans mes études. Enfin qu'importe, je retrouve le sourire rien qu'en postant ce deuxième chapitre, et surtout en répondant à vos reviews juste trop sympas, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant je suis juste trop heureuse. Donc bref merci à vous, parce que à chaque fois que je relis vos reviews je me sens tout de suite mieux.**

 **Fye the flyer : Oh carrément « prometteur », mygod, ça me met un peu la pression, mais ça me rend hyper contente en même temps. Un merci spécial à toi, vu que tu es la première revieweuse (ça se dit ?), ça fait toujours un bête d'émotion d'avoir sa première review sur sa fic. Bref, merci encore :D**

 **Bibouchka : Aww, décidément je vais finir par tomber en amour avec le mot « prometteur ». En plus, tu as dit que j'avais un texte fluide, mon dieu tu n'imagines pas le compliment que c'est pour moi, c'est genre mon exigence ultime à atteindre, donc merci énormément :3 !**

 **LiliceBooksAddict : Ah sérieux *check*, je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le milieu de la danse classique ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux alors pour ne pas décevoir haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D !**

 **Mr. Scrapoute : Oh tu es trop mignonne, tu m'as faite trop rire XD, si je pouvais je t'inscrirais d'office avec Levi (perso j'aurais trop peur de me faire gronder par lui pour m'inscrire haha). Oh gosh, Levi un pokémon XD ? Décidément ta review est vraiment pétillante. Et franchement merci pour tes compliments (sinon pour la longueur, ce sera toujours aussi long, je ne ferais pas de chapitre tout riquiqui haha). Merci encore :D !**

 **Sana Ackerman Uchiwa : Une deuxième demande d'inscription héhé ? Allez, c'est partii XD ! OHMY FUCKING GOD, tu as dit que j'avais un beau style d'écriture, je crois que je vais pleurer d'émotion, ohlala je suis décidément trop heureuse là. Merci énormément :D !**

 **Chuu-nee : Mon cœur va laché, oh ça me fait tellement plaisir ce que tu me dis *ç* ! Je me sentais plus pisser au mot « magique ». Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir mis le sourire comme ça :D !**

 **Kind-NightmarE : Oh tu es la première à pointer l'élément de l'anorexie d'Eren, je suis contente que tu y aies fait attention. Pour avoir était en conservatoire, cette maladie est très courante dans le milieu, j'avais envie d'exploiter ça. Merci pour me dire que j'ai une bonne approche , j'essaye d'être le plus fidèle possible, et merci beaucoup pour ta review :D !**

 **FDY : Ohmygod ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment rire, ça m'a vraiment fait penser à un type « particulier » de fic, c'est une description géniale XD. Non, sérieusement je voulais tout sauf faire quelque chose dans cet esprit. Et aww la seconde partie de ton commentaire m'a fait littéralement énormément plaisir. Oui, Eren a été victime d'harcèlement scolaire, et oui j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la psychologie d'un personnage. Tu n'imagines pas le compliment que tu me fais en me parlant de ça, c'est rare dans les reviews. Bref, du coup faut que j'assure maintenant haha. Merci encore pour ta review :D !**

 **Emylou : Oh désolé, je fais attention à me relire, mais parfois je n'arrive pas à avoir un regard reculé sur mon travail. Je vais faire plus attention. Ah oui on m'a reproché mon résumé, au début je n'arrivais pas à voir le mal, mais maintenant je vois le côté niais c'est horrible XD ! En tout cas je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur :D !**

 **Eden661 : J'adore ton pseudo *o* (désolé j'aime beaucoup ce prénom en fait, voilà voilà). Ah XD, ouai carrément c'est très enrichissant dès que Levi montre son corps XD. Avec le thème de la danse classique les tenues moulantes c'est la base, donc encore plus de choses intéressantes XD ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Merci encore à toutes !**

* * *

Je m'étais réveillé bien trop tôt avec la sensation de nausée. Le déménagement était lourd à gérer. Hier soir, j'étais tellement perturbé que j'avais commencé à déballer tous mes cartons, toutefois rapidement je m'étais perdu parmi la tonne d'affaire que j'avais ramenée. Et puis je retombais parfois sur certaines photos ou objets que je ne souhaitais ne plus jamais voir. Je devrais juste me poser. Combien d'heure avais-je dormis ? J'ai l'impression d'être dépossédé de toute force, je ne sais même pas si serais capable de me lever tout de suite.

Ma chambre était horriblement silencieuse, le quartier ici étant beaucoup trop calme, en temps normal j'aurais apprécié, mais là ça me ramenait à mes pensées encore mélangées. Je voudrais juste pouvoir réellement me reposer, ne penser à rien.

Aujourd'hui je reprenais les cours dans ma nouvelle école. Il n'était pas un euphémisme de dire que je redoutais le moment. Enfin, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper. Tant que je ne vis pas le même cauchemar que l'année dernière tout ira bien, ouai tout ira bien. Mon souffle se fit plus court. _Par pitié, faite que ça se passe bien..._

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'heure, je m'étais levé difficilement m'approchant de mon armoire y sortant les premiers vêtements qui me venaient, le tissu semblait rêche sur ma peau. Au moment où je voulais attraper un jean, mes doigts rencontrèrent une matière satinée et lorsqu'au final j'extirpais ledit vêtement, je me rendais compte qu'il s'agissait de mon premier pantalon de danse. Toujours aussi souple, j'avais de la nostalgie à le regarder. Avec lassitude et dégoût je regardais l'amas de carton entreposé dans ma chambre. La tension oppressante sur mes épaules me fit détourner le regard, me reconcentrant sur le pantalon entre mes mains.

Les semaines qui allaient arriver allait être difficiles, autant me consoler comme je le pouvais. Je resserrais le pantalon vivement dans ma paume, puis ma décision prise je l'enfilais. Après tout, le temps était vraiment frais en ce moment. Si je mets deux pantalons, il en sera d'autant mieux. En remettant mon jean par-dessus je m'assurais qu'il n'y ait pas de chevauchement de matière lissant le tout. Mes mains remontèrent ainsi le long de mes jambes pour s'arrêter à mon bassin.

Sans trop le contrôler, mes mains avaient remontées vers mon cou, et je caressais la peau de ma nuque perplexe. J'eu alors une vibration étrangère dans le creux de mon estomac.

 _« Posture parfaite, Eren »_

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement affolé par mon geste.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je suis idiot de repenser à ça. Ça n'a pas de sens. Fuyant mon action précédente, je m'empressais de ramasser mon sac de cours pour sortir précipitamment de ma chambre. C'est décidé ce soir, je me débarrasse de ces maudits cartons, le stress et la fatigue ne me réussit pas.

* * *

Ce fût ma mère qui me véhicula, elle avait tenté de me poser des questions quant à mon état face à la reprise des cours. Elle avait cependant pu constater que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de parler ce matin, alors elle avait juste posé de façon rassurante sa main sur ma cuisse me promettant que ça allait allez, la rigidité de mes muscles s'était alors apaisé. Un souffle d'appréhension m'échappa des lèvres lorsqu'elle démarra la voiture, et par reflexe je resserrais un peu plus mon sac contre moi, j'aurais tout fait pour échapper à cette journée. Sur le trajet, je prenais le temps d'observer le paysage environnant, je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de me promener pour découvrir cette nouvelle ville, je remarquais qu'il y'avait beaucoup d'arbre ici, des chênes il me semble bien, c'était un peu semblable aux campagnes canadiennes. Toutes les maisons du quartier étaient blanches, avec un jardin extérieur magnifiquement construit, tout semblait si parfait…trop parfait.

Ce n'était chez moi.

Je me callais un peu plus contre le siège reposant ma tête contre le dossier. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur le côté pour regarder ma mère, elle avait une expression si calme, si bien que sur le moment mes lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes prêt à lui parler de ce fameux cours de danse.

« Le pro- ». Je n'avais pas pu continuer ma phrase puisque soudain la voiture s'arrêta.

« On est arrivé Eren. » Elle s'était tourné de mon côté avec un grand sourire. J'étais encore un peu hébété, mais j'avais inspiré lourdement avant de me redresser ramassant toutes mes affaires.

« Ouai, je vais y allez. A ce soir maman. » J'avais refermé doucement la portière derrière moi, donnant un dernier sourire à ma mère. Je regardais alors enfin en face de moi. Un grand bâtiment aux pierres sombres s'élevait parmi les arbres, et devant le grand portail rouge affluait une masse d'élève. Je pris sur moi, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la voiture de ma mère encore garée et je me retournais commençant à me diriger vers l'enceinte. Ce fût assez difficile de me déplacer au vu du nombre important d'étudiants présent. J'avais dû présenter ma carte scolaire à un gardien devant l'entrée pour pouvoir passer le portail.

Arrivé dans la cour, je ressortais de ma poche le papier que ma mère m'avait donné ce matin. Je le relisais souhaitant trouver plus d'information que j'avais déjà. Mais il restait très vague.

« _4eme secondaire B,_

 _M.X..._

 _M. Jaeger Eren._

… _..._ »

Ou-est-ce que j'étais censé me rendre ? Il y avait peut-être un bureau quelque part où me renseigner, mais là encore, je ne serais où il se trouve. Je regardais les alentours espérant trouver un indice mais c'était un effort vain. J'avais alors décidé de m'engager dans le premier bâtiment et de chercher tout simplement un bureau d'information.

Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élève qui allaient dans des directions si différentes. J'aurais pu demander à l'un deux où aller, mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Je remettais mon sac en place puis souffla avant d'avancer dans le couloir regardant toutes les salles sur mon passage. Et au fur et à mesure le bâtiment se faisait de plus en plus vide, je me mettais à presser le pas, si bien que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait devant moi.

J'étais rentré dans quelqu'un, je m'étais excusé m'inquiétant de la personne. Mais quand celle-ci releva son visage je fus étonné ou plutôt j'étais agréablement surpris de reconnaître Mikasa. Je l'observais plus attentivement me plaisant à confirmer que c'était bien elle, ce fut un véritable soulagement.

Instinctivement, oubliant de lui dire bonjour, je la prenais de court lui exposant directement mon problème.

« Ah Mikasa, je suis content de te retrouver ici. Dis-moi, je suis nouveau et je dois me rendre à une salle, et-» Elle me coupa sec.

« Quelle classe ? ». Machinalement je lui avais présenté mon papier que j'avais gardé dans ma paume. Elle le prit puis le lisant rapidement elle me le rendu.

« On est dans le même classe, je vais t'y conduire. » J'avais cru apercevoir un micro-sourire, j'espère que cela signifiait qu'elle était contente de cela, elle n'était pas du genre à montrer franchement ses émotions. Mais quant à moi, je lui faisais clairement comprendre mon contentement.

« C'est génial que l'on soit dans le même classe. » Elle ne dit rien continuant d'avancer, je la suivais donc sans un mot de plus. Dans les escaliers, j'avais voulu relancer la conversation toutefois l'ambiance ne me sembla pas propice et très rapidement elle s'arrêta devant une salle que je devinais être notre classe. Elle eut juste un regard vers moi avant d'entrer, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, je pus constater que le cours avait déjà commencé et de suite tous les regards se dirigèrent dans ma direction, mes pieds bougeaient nerveusement sur le sol. _Arrêtez de me regarder, arrêtez…_

Le professeur présent posa sa craie et nous regarda perplexe. Alors que je paniquais quant à ce que je devrais dire, Mikasa me devança et parla pour moi.

« Désolé pour notre retard M. Steinbeck, comme il est nouveau il s'était perdu alors je l'ai guidé. » Ma bouche s'entrouvrit choquer de la voir parler avec un ton aussi assuré, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir une autre personne. Le professeur agita la main en l'air pour dire que ce n'était pas grave puis m'invita à le rejoindre, il m'incita ensuite à me présenter à ma classe.

Ma gorge se fit sèche et lentement je regardais les élèves face à moi. Des sourires, des regards intrigués, des airs indifférents, je fuyais toutes expressions sur leur visage. Lorsque je pris la parole ma voix se fit plus difficile que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Eren, je viens de Diekirch au Luxembourg, je viens d'arriver hier. » Déjà beaucoup de gens commençait à faire des réflexions pour dire que je venais d'un pays minuscule, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, le Luxembourg est magnifique. Le professeur, m'indiqua soudain une place non loin de Mikasa. Je le remerciais puis allait rejoindre mon siège. Je sortais un cahier de mon sac, très peu motivé. Le cours reprit aussitôt, le professeur nous avait déjà donné des exercices à faire avec le manuel.

J'avais griffonné les premières réponses puis m'étais arrêté partant dans mes pensées. Il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose que mon cours de danse d'hier, j'avais encore trop d'excitation en moi. A vrai dire, je tentais d'imaginer la tenue qu'allait me choisir mon professeur, je dessinais des brides de croquis dans le coin de ma feuille un sourire s'installant sur mes lèvres. Je m'imaginais différentes dispositions de l'élastique de mes chaussons, c'est alors que je me retrouvais à me questionner sur la forme de ceux de mon professeur, comment l'élastique enroulait son pied déjà ?

Non, c'est bizarre de se poser ce genre de question. Aussitôt j'attrapais ma gomme pour gommer mes dessins les trouvant maintenant horribles. Il vaudrait mieux que je me reconcentre sur mes exercices.

« Quelqu'un peut-il venir corriger l'exercice au tableau ? » Je redressais vivement la tête, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de terminer, j'espérais vraiment qu'il y ait un volontaire. Je vis cependant une main se lever, me rendant compte qu'après une minute que ce fût Mikasa. Je me détendais inconsciemment, je l'imaginais bien sérieuse et très appliquée.

« Très bien. Mlle. Ackerman veuillez aller au tableau. »

Ackerman... ?

En entendant le nom prononcé, j'avais appuyé trop fort sur mon crayon de papier cassant la mine. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il a dit Ackerman, ce n'est pas moi n'est-ce pas ? Mikasa Ackerman ? Alors elle est de la famille de notre professeur de danse ? Pour une raison obscure, je n'aimais pas ça. Qui était-elle pour lui ? Sa sœur, sa cousine, sa nièce…sa fille ? La dernière supposition me donna des sueurs froides.

Vu que je réalisais enfin qu'elle devait être de sa famille, je l'avais observée plus attentivement alors qu'elle écrivait au tableau. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets très mates, cette peau blanche parfaitement lisse, ces yeux en amandes. Je me trouvais soudain idiot de ne pas avoir fait le parallèle. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça durant tout le cours. Et dès que celui-ci fût terminé, je me rendais devant son bureau.

« Hey. » Elle me considéra avec un air intéressé me mettant de suite à l'aise pour lui poser la question.

« Alors, tu t'appelles Ackerman… ? ». Dans un premier temps elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, puis doucement son visage s'assombrit. Elle rangea son cahier lâchant sa réponse tout bas.

« Ouais, je suis la fille de Levi. » Cette même sensation de malaise revenu, je gelais sur place. C'est idiot, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Pourquoi ça devrait être gênant ? Elle m'observait d'un air perplexe ne comprenant surement pas ma réaction. Ne voulant pas paraitre étrange j'avais repris la conversation sur un ton léger.

« Ah, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une fille, je veux dire, il est si jeune… ». Elle apparut encore plus décontenancée par ma remarque, les traits de son visage se crispant. Elle plissait suspicieusement ses yeux alors qu'elle me répondait.

« Il a 42 ans, je pense que c'est normal d'avoir un enfant à son âge. » Elle venait de fermer son sac de façon sereine, mais mes yeux s'étaient perdu dans le vide. Je n'avais pas réussi à avoir de réaction sur le coup. Il y avait juste ma respiration qui s'emballait de seconde en seconde, ainsi que tout mon corps qui se tendait.

Il a 42 ans.

« Eren, tu -»

Il a 42 ans.

Je papillonnais des yeux, puis reprenait maîtrise de moi-même occultant ma surprise face à ses informations.

« Ah, excuse-moi, je l'imaginais pas aussi vieux, je suis juste un peu surpris. » Elle eut aussitôt un rire sincère, et rapidement je l'accompagnais me trouvant soudainement avec un rire nerveux. Ses yeux se plissaient révélant un éclat vif.

« C'est sûr qu'on n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'aussi petit aussi vieux. » Je m'arrêtais dans mon rire. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je n'avais pas fait attention à sa taille. J'étais toujours resté à une distance raisonnable de lui, je n'avais pas osé m'avancer de trop près.

Elle avait eu un rire plus accentué à sa dernière remarque, cela illuminait tout son visage, un sentiment chaleureux me saisissait en la voyant ainsi. Elle avait affiché des airs si austères durant le cours de danse que je n'aurais l'aurais jamais imaginé rire autant.

* * *

Les cours suivants, j'avais, pour chacun, du me présenter au professeur en début de cours, mais le début de journée était passée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé. De plus, il se trouvait qu'un de nos professeurs était absent, ce qui laissant une tranche horaire plus large pour le déjeuner. Naturellement, Mikasa était venu me voir pour me proposer de manger avec elle, si je le voulais, ce que j'avais bien sûr accepté. J'avais été un peu triste de constater qu'elle se dirigeait vers le réfectoire avec personne d'autre que moi, je me demandais à quel point elle pouvait être solitaire. Toutefois, dans un sens, je n'étais pas encore d'humeur à rencontrer d'autre personne.

Mais ça m'embêtait toujours de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pouvait avoir des difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres.

La file d'attente devant nous était assez longue pour que le temps écoulé semble interminable. Aucun de nous deux n'avait entamé de conversation. Et honnêtement, je me sentais mal rien de la voir poser son regard dans toutes les directions, certainement pour trouver un sujet de conversation. C'était vraiment gênant de la voir si embarrassée, mais il fallait reconnaître que le silence entre nous semblait si contrasté entre toutes les conversations bruyantes.

Hors de question d'être une gêne pour les autres à nouveau, et encore moins pour elle. J'avais pris sur moi pour parler, ne voulant pas la laisser désemparée une minute de plus.

« Je-, le spectacle va être génial. ». Elle releva vivement ses yeux vers moi, ses épaules s'affaissant en soulagement.

« Ouai, ces spectacles sont à couper à souffle. C'est vrai qu'il s'investit entièrement dans ce qu'il fait. Même si ça fait longtemps maintenant que je suis ses cours, je suis toujours impressionnée quand il nous montre ses chorées. » A ce moment-là, son expression semblait si douce. Si j'essayais de me mettre à sa place, je m'imaginais bien que voir son père avoir de tels talents de chorégraphe devait forger l'admiration.

« Et puis, on a de la chance d'avoir une salle incroyable pour nos représentations. Mon père a toujours su plaider en sa faveur auprès de la commune. » Mon excitation se réveilla à sa dernière remarque. Au Luxembourg, toutes nos représentations étaient données dans l'auditorium du conservatoire, je n'imaginais pas un jour me représenter un jour dans une vraie salle.

« Wow, c'est génial. J'ai encore plus hâte d'y être. ». Elle hocha en approbation, et je remarquais seulement maintenant qu'on déjà à hauteur des plateaux. Je me dépêchais alors d'attraper le nécessaire comme il y'avait encore beaucoup de monde qui attendait derrière. Mes yeux s'étaient posés rapidement sur les desserts présentés en premier, mais à la place j'avais juste saisit une bouteille d'eau, demandant aux cuisinières ensuite une part réduite de légumes. Je vis Mikasa lorgner mon plateau, un air sombre sur le visage, sur le coup je me senti horrible voire dégoûtant. Mais elle détourna timidement son regard sans rien dire.

Je ne serais pas capable de dire à quel point je lui en étais reconnaissant de n'avoir fait aucune remarque. Elle s'était contenté de demander mon avis quant aux choix de place. Je lui avais alors indiqué une table isolée près des vitrages.

Quand on fut assis, sans trop de raison elle se mit à me parler de son père. Père...ce mot en ce moment sonnait très mal à mes oreilles, je devais encore être trop surpris de cet information. Oui ça devait être ça.

« Tu sais, ça n'a pas été toujours facile d'avoir mon père comme professeur de danse. Il a toujours fait très attention à me ne pas favoriser par rapport aux autres élèves, mais un final, je me trouvais presque délaissée. En plus, à l'époque je n'avais pas le droit de l'appeler Papa durant les cours, c'était assez déstabilisant. ». Sa fourchette jouait dans un mouvement las avec les aliments présent dans l'assiette alors qu'elle m'expliquait son enfance.

« Les filles étaient toutes jalouses de savoir qu'il était mon père, alors elle m'avait rapidement rejetée, encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à m'entendre avec elle. » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Et inconsciemment je serais de rage mes couverts.

Mais soudain, elle planta son regard dans le mien avec un sourire sincère.

« Mais maintenant tu es là. Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu venir vers moi. » Je n'avais rien su dire en réponse. Pour moi, ça m'avait semblé si évident de venir de lui parler, je ne mérite nullement d'être remercié. Elle enchaîna directement sur un autre sujet comme si elle avait honte de ce sujet.

« Aujourd'hui mon père allait à la capitale, j'imagine qu'il est parti récupérer ta tenue. ». Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'information. Savoir mon professeur en ce moment fouiller les magasins, imaginant chaque article sur moi, se demandant si cela correspondait au mieux à ma morphologie, me déstabilisait. Surtout s'il se déplaçait uniquement pour cela. Un sourire avait étiré mes lèvres, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais occulté Mikasa l'espace d'un instant.

Toutefois, dès que je m'étais rendu compte de mon égarement, mon visage se figea et rapidement je relevais mes yeux vers elle. Je n'avais alors remarqué que maintenant son regard contrarié, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux semblait si désolé.

« Eren, tu devrais-... » Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, et je constatais aussitôt qu'elle devenait mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais pour une raison inconnue son ton m'avait fait frissonner d'une mauvaise manière. « Oublie, ce n'est rien. » Elle éloigna vivement son plateau devant elle, puis se rhabilla m'invitant à faire de même. J'avais alors enfilé mon manteau encore perplexe, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Juste à l'instant, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire ?

Son regard semblait si déconfit que je savais que ce n'était pas rien. Et si elle n'avait pas osé le dire, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas une simple remarque banale.

Il s'en suivit un moment maladroit où le silence fût extrêmement pesant. Puis, elle me prit de cours, me dictant soudainement toutes les indications pour récupérer mon emploi du temps, et d'autres généralités sur les cours. Je l'avais écouté que d'une demi-oreille, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose que tout à l'heure.

J'avais resserré mon sac contre moi, l'observant avec un certain recul. Depuis que j'étais arrivé dans cette ville je ne cessais d'être perdu, je finissais toujours par être embrouillé. Tout à l'heure, ce qui m'a fait vraiment peur, c'est que j'avais ressenti une forte culpabilité que je n'arrivais ni à comprendre, ni savoir d'où elle venait.

Ce déménagement ne me réussissait vraiment pas.

* * *

La journée étant finie, Mikasa m'avait accompagné jusqu'à la grille et dès que l'on fut sorti, j'avais repéré la voiture de ma mère garée dans une allée assez éloignée. Je me retournais alors face à Mikasa pour lui dire, mais une pensée me vint, est-ce que son père venait la chercher ? Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra alors que mon regard s'était finalement déporté sur les voitures dans les alentours.

Sa voix me rattrapa.

« Eren, je dois prendre mon bus, alors je vais te laisser. » Je me tournais face à elle anxieux.

« Oh, oui bien sûr. Je pensais que ce serait ton père qui viendrait te chercher. » Je la vis serrer sa mâchoire avant de me répondre.

« Il le fait d'habitude, mais... » Elle souffla un instant, son corps semblait totalement sous tension. « ...il est encore dans Paris. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation, mais j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas pointer cet élément.

« Ah d'accord. Ma mère est là, tu veux qu'on te ramène ? » Elle m'offrit un sourire détendant de suite l'atmosphère.

« Non c'est bon, rentre tranquillement chez toi. Je dis à demain. »

« A demain... »

Elle s'était empressée de se retourner pour s'éloigner surement pour rejoindre son bus. Sur le coup, j'étais resté débout à la suivre du regard. Le froid me mordait les joues, ma mère attendait après moi, mais elle avait été si brève que j'avais ressentis le besoin de rester un peu plus longtemps à l'observer.

Ce fut seulement quand elle tourna au bout de la rue n'étant alors plus dans mon champ de vision que je m'étais retourné lentement avançant alors calmement en direction de la voiture de ma mère.

Les jours suivants, aucun de nous deux n'avaient mentionné le moment troublant au réfectoire. Elle était revenue me voir avec un enthousiasme si naturel que j'en aurais presque douté qu'il y avait eu un instant de malaise entre nous la dernière fois.

L'ambiance était légère pour une fois.

* * *

Avant même que je puisse m'y préparer on était déjà Jeudi. Je me sentais vraiment idiot de passer autant de temps à me préparer juste pour un cours de danse. Vu que la dernière fois j'avais mis une tenue totalement inadaptée, je voulais vraiment mettre quelque chose d'acceptable. Et pour être honnête, je me mettais également de la pression supplémentaire étant donné qu'aujourd'hui il avait dit que l'on commençait les chorées du spectacle. J'avais bien des anciennes affaires de danse mais je me sentais moulée dans toutes, hors de question que je me montre comme ça.

Je me sentais ridicule dans ces vêtements.

J'avais fini par tout retirer, puis j'étais descendu en bas pour demander honteusement à ma mère si elle avait des leggings à me prêter. Heureusement, elle réussit à me trouver une paire à ma taille. J'étais donc prêt avec une avance remarquable. Il était à peine 18h00, et le cours commençait à seulement 19h00. Je m'étais écroulé sur mon lit mon portable à la main, je n'avais qu'une envie : allez à ce cours, et pourtant je stressais pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne me faisais confiance en rien, je me sentais assez faible dans mes jambes pour rater un simple piqué.

Je soupirais, las et pressé. J'étais dans une humeur où il m'était impossible de commencer quelque chose. Je n'étais capable que d'attendre, toutefois, inévitablement j'étais confronté à ne penser qu'à mon cours.

Mince j'ai vraiment envie de danser. C'était un puissant besoin qui se faisait ressentir.

J'agrippais plus fermement mon portable pour le mettre à ma hauteur. 18H22. J'avais encore 20 minutes à attendre. Le temps me semblait horriblement long. Je m'enfonçais alors plus confortablement dans ma couette mes cheveux se frottant aux draps. Ma joue était collée sur le tissus alors que je regardais distraitement mes doigts repliés sur ma main.

Levi Ackerman.

Mes doigts se refermèrent brusquement. Il me suffisait de penser à lui pour me sentir plus petit que tout pour ne pas dire misérable. Je n'avais pas recherché son nom sur internet pour ne pas me mettre encore plus de pression, mais j'imaginais bien qu'il devait avoir un parcours totalement incroyable. Rien que de me dire que l'on va commencer les chorées du spectacle, je n'arrivais pas à me contenir.

Je me levais d'un bond de mon lit ayant soudain trop d'énergie dans mon corps. Tant pis quitte à attendre sur le canapé d'en bas, je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma chambre. Je saisissais au passage le sac avec des affaires de rechange que j'avais préparée puis descendait avec hâte les escaliers. Le salon, quand je fus en bas, était très calme. J'imagine que mon père devait lire le journal quotidien en attendant le moment pour me conduire à mon cours. J'avais posé délicatement mes affaires sur le pas de la porte déjà près à partir puis avait rejoint la pièce principale ou je trouvais mon père assit dans un des fauteuils en cuir.

Il déporta son attention sur moi dès que j'avais fait mes premiers pas dans la pièce, un sourire maladroit sur son visage.

« Tu es prêt bien tôt, on a encore bien 10 bonnes minutes tu sais. ». Je m'étais avancé d'un pas trainant avant de m'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé lui répondant lacement.

« Ouai, je pensais qu'il était plus tard. ». J'avais toutefois accordé à un rire léger à la fin de ma phrase. Mon père posa alors son journal sur la table basse près de lui.

« Je dois récupérer un courrier au service postal, on peut partir maintenant comme ça je le récupérerais sur le chemin. ». Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde quant à sa proposition, et m'étais empressé de me rendre dans le salon attendant après lui. Il se leva avec paresse puis mit son manteau attrapant ses clefs sur le portant. Il avait ouvert de loin la voiture pour que je puisse m'installer le temps qu'il ouvre le portail de la maison. J'avais posé mes affaires à mes pieds puis laissé retomber le sommet de ma tête contre la vitre. Mais cette hâte en moi me troublait si fortement que même me reposer contre la vitre m'était difficile. J'entendis alors la portière de mon côté opposé s'ouvrir, ah enfin on allait on partir, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Mes cuisses se refermèrent avec une forte préhension, il m'était difficile de rester calme.

Je pensais que la pression serait redescendue quand mon père aurait démarré, mais ce fût tout l'inverse. Mes mains me semblaient encore plus moites sur le tissu satiné de mon pantalon. Très sincèrement, je n'aurais su dire la raison exacte de mon angoisse, j'avais quelques doutes, comme la peur de me ridiculiser, ou ne de ne pas assez bien faire, mais de là à aller à mon cours avec la boule au ventre...S'agiter autant n'avait pas de sens.

Mon père venait juste de se garer coupant le moteur. Maintenant je me rappelle que ma mère m'avait évoqué le fait que l'agence postale était de courte distance par rapport à chez nous. Il eut un regard tendre en me disant qu'il se dépêchait puis sortit de la voiture attrapant un sac léger qui devait certainement contenir son courrier.

Mes yeux se posait lacement sur mon père alors qu'il marchait vers les boitiers jaunes criards. Il semblait trop heureux, trop serein, lui et ma mère s'était fait beaucoup trop vite au déménagement, alors qu'en comparaison je n'arrivais pas toujours à me sentir chez moi. Ici je me sentais comme un étranger. Le Luxembourg par moment me manquait cruellement.

Mais il y'avait ce cours de danse.

Ma gorge se fît soudainement sèche, et sans le vouloir, des brides de conversion avec Mikasa me revinrent me faisant sentir encore plus lourd. Ce premier jour passé au lycée traversait ma tête me laissant une sensation désagréable.

Je sursautais en entendant la portière à mes côtés s'ouvrirent. Je regardais encore perturbé mon père se réinstaller au volant.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ». J'avais murmuré timidement une réponse négative avant de me replacer sur mon visage cachant mon visage dans ma main. J'avais inspiré profondément, il fallait que je me concentre plutôt. J'imagine bien qu'étant le seul garçon du cours j'allais avoir un rôle central, du moins en logique il en serait ainsi. Il me tardait juste de découvrir ce qu'il avait prévu pour le spectacle de cette année.

J'aperçus alors de loin, le bâtiment rose pâle aux vitrages épais me confrontant enfin au moment. Mes orbes tremblaient en voyant qu'on se rapprochait dangereusement, et qu'en parallèle la voiture ralentissait prête à s'arrêter. Une ambiance chargée se dégageait de façon si puissante de ce bâtiment. Cette sensation m'écrasait dans la poitrine, je me semblais faible dans mes jambes avant même d'être entré dans la salle.

Mon père s'était arrêté juste en face m'intimant à sortir du véhicule et me dépêcher de me rendre à mon cours.

« Passe un bon cours. Ce soir ce sera sûrement ta mère qui viendra te chercher, je dois me coucher tôt ce soir vu que demain j'ai une importante réunion. » Ma main s'était crispé sur la porte, mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde avant que je lui affiche un sourire forcé.

« Ok, pas de soucis. » Honnêtement, j'étais déçus de savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher ce soir. Il fallait bien que ce ne soit que temporaire qu'il passe du temps avec moi. Je me doutais que les premiers jours, le temps de s'installer dans son nouveau bureau il aurait un peu de répit, et serait plus présent. Même si je n'aurais pas pensé que ce soit aussi précoce.

Je m'étais donc élancé à l'extérieur de la voiture agitant distraitement ma main à mon père pour lui dire au revoir.

Puis je faisais face à cette porte. Hors de question que je laisse ma nervosité l'emporter. Spontanément, je m'étais empressé sur la poignet me retrouvant dans le grand couloir. Je captais aussitôt les paroles agitées en direction du vestiaire, j'avais concentré mon regard devant moi, il me brûlait l'envie de chercher des yeux la grande salle de cours et voir mon professeur présent.

Mais j'étais trop tendu à cette idée, alors je me détournais pour rejoindre les toilettes. Je ne pense qu'il y'ait de second vestiaire, donc autant y déposer mes affaires, je voudrais éviter l'incident de la semaine dernière. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais des choses importantes sur moi, juste des vêtements banals de rechange. Je m'étais avancé sentant bien que mon énergie se perdait dans l'appréhension, je me sentais horriblement lourd, me savoir ici me semblait irréel.

En ouvrant la porte des toilettes, mes yeux furent automatiquement attirés par la personne près des lavabos. La contenance me manqua quand je me rendais compte de qui c'était. J'étais si hébété sur le coup que mon sac m'avait glissé des mains ce qui attira le regard de l'intéressé sur ma personne.

Mon professeur me scrutait de ses orbes grises d'une telle façon que j'en perdais mes mots. Le trouver dans une position aussi commune que de se laver les mains dans des toilettes me laissait troublé. Cela me dérangeait presque. Je me sentais illégitime là tout de suite de me trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Je n'osais même plus déposer mon sac dans un coin.

Il eut un demi-sourire avant de couper court au silence.

« Bonjour Eren. ». Mon sang se glaça et je me suis alors senti horriblement mal à l'aise. Être seul avec lui était encore plus intimidant que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'avais donc ramassé mon sac qui était tombé au sol de façon maladroite avant de lui répondre.

« Bonjour. » Il s'essuya les mains avec une grâce qui m'était étrangère puis à ma surprise il reporta son attention sur moi.

« J'ai avec moi ta nouvelle tenue, il faudrait que tu l'essayes que je vois si je dois changer des articles qui ne te vont pas. » J'avais répondu de façon empressée, l'excitation l'ayant emporté sur moi.

« Oui, b-bien sûr ! ». Son sourire s'élargissait un peu plus.

« Très bien. Je te laisse allez aux toilettes, je t'attendrais dans la salle. » Aussitôt à ses mots, je me retournais vivement.

« Euh, non, j'allais juste poser mes affaires. » Il se tourna vers moi avec un air perplexe.

« Tu poses tes affaires aux toilettes ? ». Mes yeux s'étaient agrandis de honte, dans sa bouche ça semblait si bizarre.

« Je ne peux pas poser mes affaires dans l'autre vestiaire vu qu'il y a des filles, alors... ». Il semblait contrarié, ça me faisait sentir plus distant de lui.

« Il y'a un deuxième vestiaire à côté de celui des filles ou tu peux t'installer. Va poser tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans la salle. » J'acquiesçais faiblement, puis sortait de la pièce après lui. En voyant la porte du deuxième vestiaire, je me suis vraiment senti idiot, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas la voir avant. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'avais déposé mon sac sur l'un des bancs présents puis m'étais dirigé vers la grande salle.

Dès qu'avais ouvert la porte vitrée, la lumière me sembla concentrée sur mon professeur qui était dans le centre de la salle avec un grand sac, que je devinais contenir ma nouvelle tenue. Je m'avançais timidement vers lui, et quand je fus enfin à sa hauteur, la remarque de Mikasa quant à sa taille me revint. En effet, il devait faire 10cm de moins que moi. Mais ce détail ne me rendait certainement pas plus confiant, au contraire cela me faisait sentir encore plus écrasé. Comme si chaque chose de lui me rendait encore plus impuissant.

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

« Voici ta tenue, pourrais-tu l'essayez et revenir ensuite me montrer comment elle te-vas ? ». Accompagné à ses mots, il me tendit dans mes bras des vêtements encore protégés sous un tissu opaque. J'acquiesçais serrant contre moi ma tenue. Je m'étais retourné peu confiant. J'espérais sincèrement que la tenue m'aille. Je me sentirais vraiment mal qu'il y ait à changer un article.

En sortant de la salle j'avais croisé des filles de ce cours qui s'empressèrent de me saluer.

« Bonjour Eren ! ». Je n'aimais pas leur ton, il était trop direct...trop moqueur.

« Bonjour... ». Elles se mirent à rirent toutes franchement avant de rejoindre la salle de cours. J'avais décidé de ne pas y prêter attention et de me rendre directement au vestiaire pour me changer. Une fois à l'intérieur j'avais posé délicatement les affaires sur le banc, puis les retirait avec précaution de leurs protections.

Les traits de mon visage se figèrent au fur et à mesure que je découvrais ma tenue.

J'avais été décontenancé en voyant un justaucorps entier académique trouvant l'ensemble trop près du corps, le col trop échancré, et surtout j'étais déconfit de voir que c'était un sans-manche, de plus chose surprenante, les chaussons étaient des demi-pointes grises à élastique unique, c'est la première fois que j'en voyais de cette couleur.

Mais ce fut le dernier article qui me donna des frissons d'horreur. Ma gorge se faisait sèche alors que j'attrapais le tissu. Mon ancien conservatoire n'était pas très strict, et le choix de tenue restait assez libre, mais j'avais déjà entendu parlé auparavant de cet accessoire, toutefois, en toute sincérité je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ici il serait imposé.

Une gaine*, vraiment ?

Mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, il avait vraiment acheté cet article pour moi ? Je dois le mettre maintenant ?

Non, mon dieu, je ne peux. J'ai l'impression de mourir de honte rien que d'y penser. Pourtant, je sais que c'est courant dans les cours avec un certain niveau, mais je ne peux tout simplement me résoudre à le mettre.

Cependant, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici.

Frustré je retirais mes vêtements, puis inspirant un coup, j'enlevais avec appréhension mon caleçon. L'air frais qui saisit mes jambes me fit sentir encore plus mal avec la situation. Me concentrant uniquement sur le fait qu'on allait danser des chorées superbes j'avais vêtit avec empressement la gaine.

La sensation que me laissant ce sous-vêtement était atroce, mais je m'efforçais comme je le pouvais de l'occulter. A la place, je me dépêchais d'enfiler le reste de la tenue pour vite rejoindre le cours, ou surement un nombre déjà conséquent de personne devait être arrivée. La tenue entière mise, j'étais partagé entre diverses sentiments. Certainement, j'avais une impression désagréable, mais dans un autre temps j'avais le sentiment de ressembler beaucoup plus à un vrai danseur.

J'étais sorti des vestiaires avec une hésitation énorme. Je remarquais que le couloir était étrangement silencieux, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde était déjà présent dans la salle de cours. Le poids sur ma poitrine se fit plus lourd.

Dès que j'étais entrée dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je les avais évités ne souhaitant pas observer leur réaction. Je m'étais avancé vers mon professeur avec un certain stress. Il était actuellement de dos feuillant un cahier dont je n'arrivais pas à percevoir le contenu d'ici. Je l'avais donc interpellé d'un ton pas très convaincant.

« Levi. » Non, je ne m'y faisais pas de l'appeler par son prénom, ça me sonnait trop familier.

Il se retourna fermant vivement son cahier, et dès qu'il remarqua que c'était moi son regard balaya l'ensemble de mon corps. Par réflexe j'avais avalé sec. Ses yeux plissèrent, et au moment où je vis sa main se rapproché de mon torse mon cœur s'était emballé furieusement. J'étais incroyablement raide quand il fit glisser ses doigts sur la couture du décolleté de mon justaucorps. Je réalisais alors au combien il était beaucoup trop échancré, c'était trop proche beaucoup trop proche...Je suffoquais de savoir mon torse aussi visible.

Il retira furtivement ses doigts affichant un air contrarié.

« Je ne réalisais pas que tu avais un buste aussi grand, le col est trop large, mais je ne pense pas trouver plus adapté à ta morphologie comme tu as un bassin étroit. J'irais te chercher un débardeur à mettre en dessous. En attendant, met le tee-shirt avec lequel tu es arrivé. » Je relâchais enfin mon souffle, et conformément à sa demande je m'étais attelé rapidement aux vestiaires pour remettre mon tee-shirt blanc à manche courte pour couvrir mon torse. J'étais soulagé d'être plus couvert.

J'étais mal à l'aise qu'on voit autant mon corps.

J'étais retourné dans la salle de cours, et voyant que tout le monde était assis autour de , je les rejoignais prenant une place sur le sol un peu en recul. Je regrettais après coup en apercevant Mikasa de l'autre côté. Mais son air était si froid, qu'au final je me demandais si je ne l'aurais pas plus dérangée qu'autre chose. Pourtant en la voyant ainsi, autant distancée des autres je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose du rejet des autre dont elle m'avait parlé.

Ma concentration cependant se détourna assez rapidement vers mon professeur quand il vint s'assoir au sol, faisant l'appel de façon brève. Sans faire vraiment attention aux noms des autres filles du cours, mon regard avait dérivé sur la posture de mon professeur, une jambe repliée en tailleur tandis que l'autre était allongé dans un presque grand écart naturel, dans un sens ça me fascinait de voir des jambes aussi musclés avoir une telle souplesse. Pour une cause étrangère, je ressentais le lourd besoin de poser mes yeux sur lui sans que ce ne soit jamais une sincère volonté. Il m'était difficile de le rayer de mon champ de vision.

« Eren. ». Par panique j'avais répondu aussitôt.

« Présent ! » Sortant de mon égarement, je ne remarquais que maintenant que le même groupe de fille regardait en ma direction gloussant assez discrètement pour ne pas se faire reprendre, mais assez bas pour que j'entende. Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés par contrariété. Je devais vraiment être ridicule dans ma tenue. Pourtant j'étais si impatient de la découvrir, mais...c'était si différent de ce à quoi à je m'attendais. Une simple académique, certes j'avais remarqué que le tissu semblait différent, mais je m'attendais tellement à avoir une tenue originale. Enfin...à quoi je m'attendais ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une raison particulière à me privilégier par rapport aux autres. Oui.

Je suis juste un élève.

* * *

 **(*sous-vêtements visant à gommer les attributs masculins, pour éviter les contours trop visibles à cause des tenues généralement moulantes ou éviter les problèmes d'érection. Il n'existe que sous la forme de string et est imposé dans les cours de danses classiques à haut niveau).**

 **Il n'y aura pas énormément de scène « lycée », mais elles sont importantes pour mon développement.**

 **Sinon, pour trouver la tenue d'Eren, j'ai dû me renseigner auprès des magasins auxquelles j'allais pour moi-même de base, et franchement pour les garçons y'a vraiment des trucs glauques XD. Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**


End file.
